There exist many different situations in which protective garments or other forms of clothing may be of use to a wearer. For example, such situations may arise where a person is likely to be exposed—in some cases, repeatedly—to various different known types of harm or danger. To protect against the risks associated with such harms or dangers, the person likely to be exposed may elect to wear suitable safety equipment. While such safety equipment may not be guaranteed to fully protect against the potential risk of harm, the user may at least generally expect a reduction of at least some of the associated risks.
Depending on the nature of the potential risk(s), appropriate safety equipment may take on different forms, be worn on different parts of the body, and be designed to protect against different sorts of possible harms caused. For example, helmets, masks and the like may be worn to protect against injuries to the head and/or face. Likewise protective boots and gloves may be worn to protect against injuries to feet and hands, respectively. As another example, force-resistant padding is often worn around the torso in order to protect again injuries to vital organs. It is also possible to wear abrasion-resistant padding in order to protect against surface wounds, such as cuts, gashes or punctures. Doubtless other types of protection can also be worn.
For clarity and ease of description, like reference numerals will be used in the drawings to describe the same or like parts.